Playing With Fire
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: He was always alone, overshadowed by his brother, forgotten. And then one day, something happened. The gear's of fate started turning and he became something more. He would destroy the Mafia even if it meant he could lose his life. Because right now, he had something worth fighting for, and come hell or high water, it was his and his alone. Supernatural AU. Parallel Universes


**Hello people of the KHR fandom! Gosh it feels good to post this. So this is a new series started by me joining a prompt thread and not realizing it was war, but anyways, this one is from _CrimsonSkyTamer_. The prompt can be seen here:**

** topic/72753/35859125/2/Prompt-Thread-V-2#102146910**

**However, it does contain major spoilers to the series so I warn you now, do _not_ read unless you want to ruin a whole motherfricking crap load for yourself about the plot.**

**I am working on other stories, I just wanted to post this now while I can because I just finished the first chapter with a little under 2000 words. This is going to be a long series, let me tell you now, about as long as I plan to make His Son, and that (if all goes according to my plan) will be well over 50 chapters so look forward to it.**

** I also write stories and stuff on Tumblr, so I currently have all my projects here and ten more there so please forgive me if I can't always update as much as I'd like to. If you want, you can follow me on Tumblr at kurooozora. tumblr .com (without the spaces of course)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

His small chest heaved as he ran through the streets as fast as he could, brown eyes scanning the road in front of him and looking for an escape, the thudding steps of his bullies close by.

_Why is it always me?_

He turned the street corner and ducked under a passerby before turning left, his heart palpitating wildly.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"Dame-Tsuuuunaaaaaaaaaa," a sing song voice came from behind him as he fled, a strong arm grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him backwards, his collar choking him as he struggled to breathe.

_Is it because I'm stupid?_

"We found you," another voice sang gleefully as his eyes filled with fear, his struggling increasing as they laughed.

_Is it because I'm not like Ienari?_

"You know, it wasn't very nice to run away from us," said the first, turning the small fluffy haired six year old towards him. "We were only trying to play with you."

_Is it because I'm not strong like him?_

His black eyes glinted as he smiled sweetly at the terrified child, his grip on the shirt tightening as Tsuna trembled. The other bully grinned and clapped his shaking shoulder roughly, pain shooting through his body as he hit a bruise from yesterday's beating, just barely standing.

_Is it because I don't play sports like he does?_

His grin grew bigger as he noticed the small convulsion and he leaned down to face Tsuna, hands pulling on the gravity-defying hair and bringing tears to caramel orbs. "Oh? Seems you're still a little sore from yesterday. You know, if you were more athletic you might have actually managed to run away from us."

_Is it because Mama loves him more than me?_

"Now, now, Taka," the other boy called with a chastising tone, "we wouldn't want poor little Dame-Tsuna to think he was actually good at something, now would we? I mean, not even his mom pays attention to him. It's a wonder he's related to Ienari or Nana-san at all."

_If so, please forgive me. _

Taka straightened up, the cruel grin still on his face as he let go of Tsuna's hair and laughed, slinging a shoulder around his friend. "Sorry, Mimura! I forgot who we were talking to for a second."

And suddenly the world was spinning around him and their two faces were blocking the sun, grins malicious as they said together the words that made him sob and fear the onslaught of torture he knew was to come. "Saa, let's play!"

* * *

They'd taken their sweet time today as it was a Friday and there was no school the next day, causing all the damage they wanted without having to worry about someone seeing the injuries they caused him. His entire body ached and it hurt to breath, a tear slipping out of his eye as he lay slumped against a wall. They'd broken some of his ribs and bruised him all over, one of them even managing to find a bottle of beer and breaking it on him, the shards cutting through his clothes and marring soft skin as the glass shattered.

And while he lay there, tears falling like rain, all he could think about was why. Why no one cared for him, thought about him, loved him. Why he was all alone, defenseless and weak –_frail body, no strength, might not live long- _against what was a world of pain and tears as Ienari –_twins, so much better than him, just like his father- _was coveted and adored as he stood in the background -_look at me Mama- _forgotten.

He sobbed –_whywhywhy- _and tried to keep his chest still so that it wouldn't hurt anymore –_take it all away please- _tiny body shaking in his effort as he coughed and was blinded by the pain that tore through him –_hurts so much- _violently.

_You're not alone._

He froze, a lone tear sliding down his cheek and falling into one his cuts, the pain stinging. "W-What?"

_I said, you're not alone._

He looked around the alley for a sign of where the voice was coming from only to see nothing except the trash on the floor and the green shards of glass around him.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" he spoke shakily, his voice cracking.

_A friend._

His eyes widened and another tear escaped, caramel orbs brightening with hope.

"A fr-friend? Y-You're g-going t-to be my fr-friend? R-Really?"

He heard the voice chuckle, the sound somewhat off. It sounded…..sad. Why was this person sad? His eyes dimmed and he quickly apologized.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I'm pr-probably b-being a bo-bother. Y-You d-don't h-have to b-be my fr-friend."

_No, no, it's not that. In fact, I'd love to be your friend._

He beamed. "T-Thank you!"

Suddenly he grabbed his chest as pain wracked through his body, his frail body shaking as he coughed and hacked. Undeterred, he continued to smile at the thought of a friend, eyes drooping.

"A f-friend."

And then, body slumping against the hard brick wall, he fainted.

_Don't worry. I'll take care of you._

Bright orange flames surrounded his body and yet he didn't burn, labored breathing became easier as several scratches and bruises disappeared and a ghost like figure appeared, a soft smile on his face as the flames glowed. Effortlessly, he picked Tsuna up, cradling the soft boy in his arms. He gently brushed his bangs out of his face before looking at him fondly.

_And you'll never be alone again. _

_I promise._

* * *

"Hey, oyaaji! I'm back!" an excited Takeshi called out as he took off his shoes and placed them by the door. Hearing no reply, he peeked into the kitchen and saw his father humming to the radio as he chopped some vegetables for dinner. Laughing quietly into his hand at the sight, he crept up behind him and tackled his father in a hug with a loud "Dad". Tsuyoshi grinned and turned around, ruffling his son's hair.

"Hey! How was the baseball game with the kids after school?"

His son grinned widely, eyes shining as he answered. "It was great! Kiyo threw the ball and it went _whoosh_ and then I was like _bam _and I hit a home run and I was all like _fwoom_," he said excitedly, making rapid hand gestures and noises as he described the game.

He laughed loudly and patted his son on his head before winking at him. "Go easy on your old man, alright? Wouldn't want to end up with a baseball through my window now would we?" he teased as Takeshi nodded and laughed along with him.

"I'm going to go change, okay?" he told his father as he climbed the stairs to his room. His father nodded and a giggle slipped past Takeshi's lips as he heard him start humming again. Climbing the steps quickly he grinned at the sight of the new baseball sign nailed to his door with his name on it.

Throwing the door open, he grabbed a pair of shorts and a brand new t-shirt, nose wrinkling slightly as he stripped himself of his sweat covered shirt. When he was finished he went down again to help his dad with the food when he heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" he yelled as he raced to the front door with his happy grin on his face. "Yes?" he asked, opening the door and looking around for the person who knocked. After looking over the area once he shrugged and figured it was nothing when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"What the…?" he whispered, his grin replaced with an expression of shock as a flickering light appeared in the air before him and suddenly there was a boy falling out of it and he was running and all he wasn't going to make it and he slid and managed to catch him and by the time he looked up the light wasn't there anymore and he could hear the sound of soft laughter as the wind blew.

"What just happened?" he asked himself before he realized what it was that had him running and diving in the first place. Gasping, he realized the boy burning up and was someone he faintly recognized from his school. Tuna? Sauna? Something like that. Focusing on the more important matter at hand he lifted the fluffy haired brunet with surprising ease.

"Wow, he must not eat a lot." Shrugging, he carried the brunet into his house, his head against his chest as he kicked the door open and called for his father.

"Oyaaji! I need some help here!"

He heard some laughter before heavy footsteps could be heard and his father appeared into view.

"What, can't open the door without your dad?"

His laughter stopped at the sight in front of him; his beloved son holding up a feverish and malnourished child in his arms in front of the doorway. Walking forward and checking his temperature, he questioned his son as he lifted the boy from his small arms. "What happened? Where did he come from?"

His son could only furrow his eyebrows and shake his head as his father looked at him curiously.

"I don't really know. I just heard someone knock on the door and then there was this light and he was falling out of it and I had just managed to catch him when it was gone. I brought him in because he's burning up, and well, it would have been wrong to leave him out there. Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head and smiled at his son softly before ruffling his hair. "Nah, I'm not angry. You're a good boy. Now come on, we got to take care of him. Maybe when he wakes up he'll remember what happened. For now, let's just get rid of this fever. That sound good to you?"

Takeshi nodded eagerly, his usual grin once again on his face as he dashed away. "I'll go get some cooling pads and water!"

Sighing once he was out of sight, he looked down at the boy in his arms and hazel eyes narrowed. Who was this boy? Where did he come from? How did he end up in front of their house? Rubbing his neck, he walked to the guest room and gently placed the boy in the bed, praying his questions would be answered soon.

_Thank you._

Startled, he looked around, sharp eyes looking for the voice. Not noticing anything out of the ordinary, he shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen to shut off the stove before he cleaned the child.

Unknown to him, the ghostly figure stood in front of his house, smiling and flickering, unseen to everyone as he turned and vanished.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! Right now you know that his twin brother's name is Ienari and also that he feels inferior to him. As for the voice, well I think it felt sad he had to go through such things at such a young age and still be so pure. But who exactly is the voice?**

** Leave your comments and questions and I'll try to answer them as soon as possible. Good night, minna!**

**~ForeverBlackSun**


End file.
